Family Starters
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The title pretty much gives away what the story is about! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Dudley & Kitty: Parents-To-Be

(A/N: Once again, another story has undergone some serious editing. Yup, "Family Starters" is going to be different this time around. Now I'll get it started for you.)

Our story begins on a cool autumn day in the city of Petropolis. The bad guys have been locked up since yesterday, so they aren't causing mayhem, and this means that the T.U.F.F. agents have the day off. Now we should find out what Dudley and Kitty are up to! Let's go see 'em!

At Dudley and Kitty's house, Kitty hasn't been feeling too well, so she went to the vet to find out what was wrong. Dudley's at home, worried about Kitty.

"I hope she's okay." Dudley said to himself.

 **10 minutes later...**

Kitty got back from the vet.

"Kitty, you're back! Did the vet find out what's wrong?" Dudley asked as he greeted his wife with a hug.

"The vet thinks I might be pregnant." Kitty replied.

"What does that mean?" Dudley asked.

"If I'm pregnant, it means I'm going to have a baby." Kitty explained.

"You're gonna have a baby?!" Dudley excitedly asked.

"I don't know. It takes several weeks to find out the results of a pregnancy test." Kitty said.

"Oh." said Dudley.

"Yeah, and it wasn't cheap, either. It cost over $90." Kitty said.

"A pregnancy test costs _that much_?! Kitty, you could give me that much money, and I can tell you you're not pregnant!" Dudley said.

"Oh boy..." Kitty sighed.

 **Several weeks later...**

It was a cold December day, and the bad guys had been taken care of the previous day, so they couldn't go out and ruin everything. Naturally, the agents had today off! Okay, let's see how Dudley and Kitty are doing!

Kitty's at home, wrapping some Christmas presents. Dudley went to do some Christmas shopping earlier, and Kitty decided that with Dudley out of the house, she could wrap the things she got him for Christmas. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Now who could that be?" Kitty asked as she answered the phone.

Well, the vet called with the results of the pregnancy test. Kitty was pregnant! She was elated to find that out! As soon as she got off the phone with the vet, she quickly called Dudley on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Dudley said as he answered his cell phone.

"Hi... _Dad_." Kitty said, putting emphasis on 'Dad'.

"What?!" Dudley asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

"Hi... _Dad_." Kitty repeated.

Now Dudley got it.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, Dudley! I'm pregnant!" Kitty told him.

Boy, was Dudley ever happy! He finished the shopping right away so he could spend the rest of the day with his wife.

 **Later that night...**

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." Dudley said as he and Kitty got ready for bed.

"It's amazing, all right, but taking care of a baby is a big responsibility. Are you ready for that?" Kitty asked.

Dudley was totally irresponsible when he and Kitty were just partners and friends, but when they got married, he learned responsibility.

"Yes. Are you?" Dudley asked.

"I guess so..." Kitty replied.

And so ends the first chapter, and a good start to our story. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Expectant Villains

(A/N: And here we are with Chapter 2, which kinda takes place during the time-frame of Chapter 1. Let's see what's going to happen!)

Meanwhile, over in the part of the city where the villains live, two villains were about to get a surprise. Here's what happened so far: Madame Catastrophe had been feeling sick, so she went to the evil vet to find out what was wrong. While she was at the vet's, her husband, Dr. Rabies, worried about her.

Later that day, Catastrophe returned to the evil mansion where she and Rabies lived, and she had some surprising news for Rabies.

"And what's the news?" Rabies asked.

"In the not-too-distant future, we might become parents." Catastrophe told him.

"WHAT?!" Rabies exclaimed. He certainly wasn't expecting this.

"You heard me. I might be pregnant!" Catastrophe said.

"Are you?" Rabies asked.

"I don't know for sure. The vet gave me an evil pregnancy test, but we have to wait several weeks to find out the results." Catastrophe said.

"These next few weeks aren't going to be fun." Rabies sighed.

 **Several weeks later...**

So several weeks later, the evil vet called Rabies and Catastrophe with the results of the pregnancy test. Do you know what the results were? If you guessed that Catastrophe is pregnant, you're absolutely right!

"Wow! We're gonna be parents!" Rabies said after Catastrophe hung up the phone.

" _Evil_ parents. Unless you want to raise our baby to be good. Then we have to reform." Catastrophe said.

"We'll have time to think about reforming." Rabies told her.

"I know. Let's just have it figured out before the baby arrives." Catastrophe said.

"Don't worry." Rabies said.

Now Dudley and Kitty's doppelgangers are having kids. Well, we should've seen that coming. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and we shall see what happens next!


	3. Ultrasounds & Triplets

(A/N: Okay, so those last few chapters involved some of our favorite couples finding out that they're going to be parents. This one will be slightly different.)

It was springtime in the city of Petropolis. By now, you can kinda tell that Kitty and Madame Catastrophe are pregnant, though it's hard to tell, because they still have perfect figures. Say, why don't we check on them? First, we'll check on Kitty!

Well, Dudley and Kitty are lying in bed together. They're awake, but I don't think they're ready to get out of bed yet.

"We shouldn't be in bed right now." Kitty said.

"But I'm not ready to get out of bed yet. I'm having too much fun holding you." Dudley said, arms wrapped around Kitty's waist.

"It feels good, but if we don't get out of bed, we'll never make it to the ultrasound. And if we don't get to the ultrasound, we won't learn anything about our baby." Kitty said.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's get ready!" Dudley yelled, jumping out of bed and into the shower. Kitty laughed to herself as she got out of bed and joined Dudley in the shower.

 **30 minutes later...**

Dudley and Kitty went to do the ultrasound. And during the ultrasound, they made a shocking discovery! It turned out that Kitty was carrying triplets, and they were perfectly healthy! However, they didn't find out the kids' genders, but that didn't bother them, for they would find that out when the kids were born.

On their way to T.U.F.F., Dudley said, "I can't believe it! 3 babies!"

"I know, right?!" Kitty excitedly asked.

"We'd better tell everyone the good news." said Dudley.

When they arrived at T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty told everyone the news about the triplets, and everyone applauded.

"I'm so happy for you, Kitty. And I've got some good news, too." Katrina said with Bruce at her side.

"What's the news?" Kitty asked. Katrina looked at Bruce with a sweet smile and said, "Tell 'em, Brucie."

"The pretty mama and I are going to be parents!" Bruce said, pulling Katrina close to him. Once again, everyone applauded at the news.

 **Meanwhile, where the villains dwell...**

Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe just finished the evil ultrasound, and as you probably already guessed, Catastrophe is pregnant with 3 evilly healthy babies.

"I wasn't expecting that." Rabies said.

"I'm going to have triplets!" Catastrophe exclaimed.

"Are we going to reform for them?" Rabies asked.

"Only if you think we should." Catastrophe said.

"I'm thinking we should, but I'm not sure." Rabies replied.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere." Catastrophe said with a sigh.

I told you this chapter would be different, didn't I? We've still got more chapters on the way, so please stay tuned!


	4. Dudley & Kitty's Kids

(A/N: Here we are with another chapter! Okay, I know how anxious you are, so I'll get this chapter going before the suspense kills you.)

It was a fine summer day in the city of Petropolis. None of the bad guys were attacking, which is a good thing for the T.U.F.F. agents, especially since Kitty and Katrina are both pregnant, but Kitty's due any day now. Since I mentioned T.U.F.F., and the expectant mothers, let's go check on them.

Well, Katrina and Bruce are making an announcement! Turns out that they went to the ultrasound the other day, and although Katrina was expecting one baby, they learned that it was a boy, meaning Dudley and Kitty were going to have a nephew! Everyone applauded at the news, as you probably already guessed.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Claire said as she rushed out of the break room, dragging a confused Keswick behind her. Claire looked really happy, but Keswick had no idea what she was so happy about (Claire didn't tell him).

"What?" Katrina asked.

"The vet called, letting me know that I'm pregnant!" Claire exclaimed.

Keswick looked at his wife in shock!

"You're... _pregnant_?!" Keswick asked, completely shocked.

Claire nodded, smiling.

"I'm gonna be a _d-d-dad_?!" Keswick asked, still in shock.

Claire nodded again, still smiling.

"And going down..." Keswick said as he passed out.

"Is he okay?" Dudley asked as he walked over, looking at the unconscious genius uncertainly.

"He'll be alright." Claire said, dragging her husband to the lab.

So Dudley went back to Kitty, and he noticed that she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Kitty, what's wrong?!" Dudley asked, sounding really worried.

"AUGH! AUGH! I'M DYING, YOU IDIOT!" Kitty screamed, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Oh no! What do we do?! What do _I_ do?!" Dudley yelled, panicking.

"Dudley, stop panicking and get your wife to the hospital!" the Chief said. Yes, he was in the main room to hear the good news from Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire.

"To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Dudley said as he lifted Kitty into his arms and carried her out to the mentioned vehicle.

Several minutes later, they made it to the hospital, and I'm going to have to skip the birthing scene. It's not a pretty picture; I don't like writing it!

Well, after Kitty had given birth, she was pretty tired, but she was awake enough to talk to Dudley.

"You okay?" Dudley asked his wife as he gently stroked her hair.

"Since I'm not in pain anymore, I'm alright. I just hope the kids are alright, too." Kitty said.

"Don't worry. They're okay." said a voice from the doorway. They looked in that direction, and there I was (who was dressed like a nurse), holding something wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hellooooo, Nurse!" Dudley exclaimed at the sight of me.

"Nice to see you, too." I said as I entered the room. Mr. Stork followed, holding two bundles wrapped in pink blankets.

"In case you two are wondering, you have 1 son and 2 daughters. Check the colors of the blankets." I said, handing my bundle to Kitty. Mr. Stork handed the other two bundles to Dudley, and then he exited the room.

Kitty looked at the baby I handed her. It was a male puppy with white fur, blue eyes, and black ears. He was the spittin' image of his father.

"Dudley, look at him." Kitty whispered, showing the baby to Dudley.

"Hi, little guy." Dudley said, looking at his son with fatherly adoration. Then he asked, "What's his name?"

"Uh-oh. I didn't think of names!" Kitty said.

"Why don't you name him 'George'?" I suggested.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"There's George Washington, the father of our country. And George, the quiet Beatle..." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Kitty said.

"We will name him George, and we will hug him, and pet him, and squeeze him..." Dudley said, making the decision final.

Then Dudley looked at one of the babies Mr. Stork handed him. The baby he looked at was a female kitten with tan fur, black hair, and green eyes.

"Kitty, you've gotta see this baby." Dudley said, allowing his wife to see the baby.

"Awww, she's so cute. As for her name, how about... 'Molly'?" Kitty suggested.

"Molly?" Dudley asked. "She looks like a Molly." Kitty said.

Dudley looked at the kitten and asked her, "Do you like the name your mommy picked out?" The kitten purred happily, so Dudley said, "Okay, we're naming her Molly."

"Now let's see the last baby." said Kitty. The baby was a white female puppy, but her blue eyes were like a cat's eyes, and she also had cat ears, and black hair. But she was more of a puppy than a kitten.

"Awwww..." said Dudley and Kitty in unison.

"What are we gonna name her?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know. But I do know that it's summertime. Wait a sec, is 'Summer' a name?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, it's a name." I replied.

"Are you suggesting we name her 'Summer'?" Kitty asked.

"Could we?" Dudley asked. "Sure!" said Kitty.

"Okay, so the kids are George, Molly, and Summer, right?" I asked. Dudley and Kitty nodded, so I said, "Well, I'll be off. See ya!"

Now Dudley and Kitty were alone with their children, and they were content.

Wow! Dudley and Kitty's triplets have been born! That was amazing! However, this story won't be done until all the expectant couples have had their kids, so stay tuned for more!


	5. Reforming For Our Kids

(A/N: Given that Dudley and Kitty had their children in that last chapter, I'm sure you know what's happening in this chapter. Let's see if you're right.)

It was nighttime on that same summer day in Petropolis. Over where the villains live, not much was going on, but we have to go over there to check up on a certain evil, expectant couple. Yes, we need to check up on Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, because Catastrophe is also due to give birth any day now. Let's get over there.

So we find Rabies and Catastrophe relaxing at their evil mansion, watching a scary movie on T.V. Then a scary part came on, and Catastrophe suddenly screamed. Well, this was odd, since she actually enjoyed the scary parts of horror films. And the scream she let out didn't sound too good...

"What's wrong? You're not scared, are you?" Rabies asked his wife.

"I'm not scared! I'm in pain!" Catastrophe said.

"What kind of pain?" Rabies asked.

"I feel like I'm going to die!" Catastrophe told him.

"Oh no! Don't worry! I'll get you to the evil hospital RIGHT NOW!" Rabies yelled, and so he picked her up and took her to the evil hospital. When they got there, the evil doctor found out that Catastrophe had gone into evil labor, and so she was ready to give birth to the kids.

So I'm just going to skip the evil birthing scene, and now we find Catastrophe relaxing after having the kids.

"Feeling better?" Rabies asked.

"Not until I know that our kids are okay." Catastrophe replied, sounding very tired.

"They're all right." a voice said.

Startled, the evil couple looked and saw me standing by the door in a nurse's uniform, and she had a baby carriage with her.

"Amanda, what are you doing at the evil hospital?" Rabies asked me.

"I'm in control of this story, and I can appear wherever and whenever I please." I told him.

"You said the kids are all right. Can we see them?" Catastrophe asked.

"Sure." I said, pushing the carriage over to the evil couple.

"You brought them all at once?" Rabies asked as he took a pink bundle and dark blue bundle from the carriage, which left another pink bundle in the carriage. I took the bundle out and handed it to Catastrophe.

"Of course. You guys have 2 daughters and 1 son. The blankets the babies are wrapped in give away their genders." I told them.

"Nice." said Catastrophe as she and Rabies looked at their children.

Well, you probably figured out that Rabies and Catastrophe's children are the doppelgangers of Dudley and Kitty's children.

"Let's name them." Catastrophe said.

"Good idea. In fact, I have the perfect name picked out for our son." Rabies said.

"You do? What is it?" Catastrophe wanted to know.

"Let's name him Megog de Roy!" Rabies announced.

I couldn't help laughing at that one.

"You do realize that we are _not_ naming any of our kids _that_!" Catastrophe said.

"Come on, it's a great name!" Rabies said.

"A name like that would make kids tease him! I don't want him to go through that!" Catastrophe said.

"Okay, we'll name him something else." said Rabies with a sigh.

The couple named their kids after Disney villains. Their son's name was Jafar, the female kitten was named Ursula, and the female puppy was named Cruella.

"Those sound like some evil names, but they suit your kids just fine." I said.

"Yup!" said Catastrophe.

"And this makes me wonder if you guys considered reforming." I mentioned.

"Well, we talked about it, but I don't think we've made the decision yet." Rabies admitted, looking sheepish.

"Now would be a good time to decide." I said.

They talked it over, and in a matter of seconds, they made the decision to reform for their kids.

"But how are we going to let the T.U.F.F. agents know?" Catastrophe wondered aloud.

"I recorded your decision to reform, and I'll just e-mail the video to the T.U.F.F. agents so they'll know." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Rabies said.

"Uh-huh! Anyway, I gotta go! See ya!" I said as I left the room, allowing Rabies and Catastrophe to bond with their children.

So how do you like that? They got kids, and they reformed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. DOOM Kids

(A/N: Here's the chapter I mentioned. Let's see what kind of surprise this chapter contains.)

Well, Snaptrap and his men hadn't attacked in a long while, but there's a good reason as to why. When Snaptrap found out that some of the female T.U.F.F. agents were pregnant, he didn't want to attack them and possibly hurt their unborn babies in the process. And since Snaptrap is rather fond of children (A/N: In "Kid Stuff", he said that he was loving kids.), he refused to attack until after the expectant mothers had their children.

I figured that Snaptrap and his men deserved to have kids, so I told Mr. Stork about this. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but I badgered him until he had no choice but to cave in. Once everything was ready, we made our way to the area of the city where the villains lived, and here's what happened!

It was a pleasant autumn night in the city of Petropolis. At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap and his men were bored. Snaptrap said, "I'm so bored right now."

"What are you going to do about it?" Ollie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go look for the stork, shake him down, and possibly get a kid of my own." Snaptrap said.

"No need." said a mysterious voice. Snaptrap and his men looked spooked by the sound of the voice.

"Who said that?" Snaptrap nervously asked.

"I did." said the voice. Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry searched the room, but they couldn't find the owner of the voice. That could mean only one thing.

"It's a ghost!" Snaptrap yelled. With that said, Snaptrap ran into the bathroom with Ollie, Francisco, and Larry right behind him. They pulled the door shut and locked it, figuring they were safe.

"It's dark in here! Turn on the lights!" Larry said.

 _CLICK_!

Snaptrap turned the lights on, but that's when a voice yelled, "Turn the lights off, you reject!" Snaptrap turned pale under his fur as he recognized the voice, and sure enough, his mom was in the bathroom, and she wasn't wearing anything, as she was going to take a shower.

At the sight of her, Snaptrap and his men screamed in terror as they tried to unlock the door and get out of the bathroom. When they finally got the door unlocked, they ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind them. Once they were out of the bathroom, they ran and hid behind a sofa, trembling with fear.

I quietly appeared behind them, and I tried to get Snaptrap's attention by tapping his shoulder. Boy, did Snaptrap get scared!

"GHOST!" Snaptrap screamed.

"I'm not a ghost!" I told him.

"Oh, it's just Amanda." Francisco said, sounding relieved.

"That's my name; don't wear it out! Anyway, what made Snaptrap think I'm a ghost?" I asked.

"We heard a mysterious voice earlier, and we couldn't find the voice's owner, and the boss assumed that we heard a ghost." Ollie explained.

"Oh. Well, it wasn't my voice; that's for sure." I said.

"So whose voice was it?" Larry asked.

"It was mine." said a big white bird, stepping into view from behind me.

"Who are you?" Snaptrap asked the bird.

"Don't tell me you never heard of Mr. Stork." I said.

"I've heard of him. But I don't know why he had to go and scare us like that." Snaptrap said.

"You don't have to shake me down to get a kid of your own." Mr. Stork said. He was holding 4 little bundles, and as he handed one to each member of D.O.O.M., he said, "One for you, one for you, one for you, and one for you."

Before Snaptrap and his men could say a word, Mr. Stork flew away.

"What do we do now?" Snaptrap asked.

"Open the bundles." I said.

"All right." said Snaptrap as he opened his bundle. It contained a small, gray baby rat. Snaptrap picked the baby up and said, "I got a baby!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I excitedly asked.

"Mr. Stork didn't tell you?" Snaptrap asked.

"If he's delivering a child to somebody, he won't tell me what the gender is." I explained.

"Okay. Let me check." Snaptrap said. He checked the baby and found out that it was a boy.

"I've got a son!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Great! What's his name?!" I asked.

"I think I'll call him... 'Snappy'!" Snaptrap said.

"That's nice, Boss!" Ollie said, opening his bundle, which contained a small, tan baby possum. After checking it, Ollie said, "I have a daughter! What am I going to name her?"

"Why don't you ask the author? She might have an idea." said Snaptrap, who was slowly rocking Snappy back and forth in his arms. Snappy contentedly fell asleep in his father's arms.

"Can you think of a pretty name for her?" Ollie asked me.

"How does 'Melody' sound?" I asked.

"That's pretty. I like it!" said Ollie, looking at Melody lovingly.

Francisco opened his bundle, and it contained a baby crocodile. He found out that his baby was a girl. He said, "My kid is a girl! What should I name her?" Snaptrap and Ollie looked at me.

I said, "Okay, give me a minute... What do you think of the name 'Stella'?"

"That'll work." said Francisco, holding Stella close.

Larry opened his bundle, and it contained a small, light gray baby shrew.

"Wow! My own baby!" said Larry. Then he checked his baby, and he said, "It's a boy!"

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His name is... 'Murray'!" Larry said, and Snaptrap freaked out a little when he heard the name. Unfortunately for Snaptrap, Larry noticed, and he asked, "What's with you?"

"Sorry. That name still kind of freaks me out." Snaptrap apologized.

Larry grinned evilly and said, "You mean 'Murray'?"

Snaptrap jumped about a foot into the air, which startled Snappy and woke him up. Snappy immediately started crying. To make matters worse, Melody, Stella, and Murray started crying, too.

"Look what you did!" Larry said to Snaptrap.

"It was _your_ fault!" Snaptrap said.

" _My_ fault?! How is it _my_ fault?!" Larry asked.

Before Snaptrap could respond, Ollie said, "Shh! Listen!" They could hear what sounded like a lullaby, and it made the children calm down.

Surprised, Snaptrap and his men looked in the direction the lullaby came from, and they saw me sitting at the computer. I was on YouTube and I turned on the "Piranha Plant Lullaby" from "Super Mario 64".

"What did you do?" Snaptrap asked.

"The song sounded like a good lullaby, and I thought it'd work." I said.

"So we can use video game music to get the kids to fall asleep?" Larry asked.

"If it's calming and gentle, and it also has to be relaxing." I said.

"Wow..." said the members of D.O.O.M.

By the end of the song, the babies were asleep, and Snaptrap said, "Let's put the kids to bed."

"Boss, we don't have a nursery set up." Francisco said.

"Darn it!" Snaptrap said, feeling stupid.

"Perhaps I can fix that problem." I said. We went to the room where Snaptrap and his men slept. I snapped my fingers, and a door appeared next to that room.

"What did you do?" Snaptrap asked me.

"Open the door." I told him. When they opened the door, they found that I created a nursery.

"Cool..." the members of D.O.O.M. said as they set their sleeping children in the crib.

"I'd best be on my way." I said, before disappearing. With nothing better to do, Snaptrap and his men got ready to go to bed.

Snaptrap and his men didn't reform yet, but they will someday. In the next chapter, we'll get back to one of our (remaining) expectant couples, so stay tuned!


	7. Semi-Keswicks

(A/N: I thought we should get back to Keswick and Claire. When we last heard from them, we learned that Claire was pregnant, and poor Keswick blacked out when he realized he was gonna be a father. So let's see what those kids are up to now.)

It was fall in the city of Petropolis. The weather started to get cooler, and the leaves were ready to change colors, but we don't have time to admire the scenery. We should probably check up on Keswick and Claire. Come on!

So we find the couple at the ultrasound, ready to see their baby. Let's hang around so we can learn about it, too! It didn't take long for the couple to notice something surprising. Claire was expecting twins! But that wasn't the only thing they noticed.

"Wait a second..." Keswick said, glancing at the screen.

"What's wrong, dear?" Claire asked, sounding concerned.

"Our kids don't l-l-look like normal baby Keswicks." Keswick explained.

"They don't?" Claire asked.

"Nope. Here's what a baby Keswick looks like." Keswick said, showing Claire a picture of him as a baby. Claire compared the picture with the image on the screen. The babies looked pretty much like their parents today, only smaller. And while they still couldn't tell the kids' genders, it didn't bother them in the least.

"You know, I've seen my baby pictures, and I didn't look like this picture. I looked more like our babies." Claire said, still looking at the picture of her husband as a baby.

"Really? I w-w-wonder why?" Keswick said.

"Mom and Dad might be able to tell us." Claire said.

After the ultrasound, they went to visit Claire's parents with the news about the ultrasound, but they weren't the only ones who would hear about it. Keswick's parents were also at the mansion where Claire's parents lived.

"Hi, son." Keswick's mom greeted.

"Mom, Dad? What are you d-d-doing here?" Keswick asked.

"Your parents stopped by to visit us, and it turns out they were thinking of trying to talk your baby into becoming a doctor." said Claire's dad.

"Say what?" Keswick and Claire asked, hoping they hadn't heard what they thought they heard.

"We won't talk your kid into becoming a doctor." said Keswick's dad.

"Make that 'kids'." Claire smiled.

"'Kids'?" Claire's mom asked. Then she realized it and said, "Claire, you're pregnant with more than one baby?"

"Yup!" Claire was grinning now.

"How many?!" asked the now-excited grandparents-to-be.

"She's carrying twins." Keswick said, slipping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Who wants to hear what else we found out during the ultrasound?" Claire asked.

"Did you find out if they're boys or girls or one of each?" Keswick's mom asked.

"I wish we could s-s-say yes, but no." Keswick replied.

"We found out that our babies don't look like normal baby Keswicks." Claire added.

"They don't? Why not?" Keswick's dad asked.

"There's a pretty good reason as to why." Claire's dad said.

"So l-l-let's hear it." Keswick said.

"Well, no one in our family goes through metamorphosis like normal Keswicks. You could say that we don't have the gene that allows it. It's possible that the kids don't have it." Claire's dad said.

"The kids are t-t-taking after Claire?" Keswick asked.

"I guess they are." said Claire.

"Wow..." said Keswick. He had no idea that he was married to a semi-Keswick who never went through metamorphosis.

"Then again, if they take after their m-m-mother, it saves them the trouble of going through different stages as they grow up." Keswick realized aloud.

"So you're okay with this?" Claire asked. Keswick nodded as he gave Claire a hug.

Wow! Another surprise! Claire's not a full Keswick, but Keswick is alright with this, because he loves Claire for who she is. Anyway, we'll get back to Bruce and Katrina in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


	8. The Pretty Mama

(A/N: You know, the chapter where Dudley and Kitty's triplets were born was also the last we've heard about Bruce and Katrina. Now we've gotten back to them, so let's see how they're doing!)

It was still fall in the city of Petropolis. Since we already know that, let's go check on Bruce and Katrina, 'cause Katrina is due to give birth any day now. Come on!

Looks like Bruce and Katrina are at the hospital. Did Katrina go into labor already? Oh, not yet. She's here so that they won't have to get her here when she _does_ go into labor. They were planning ahead, which is a very good thing to do.

Just as Katrina was settled in her hospital room, she wasn't feeling too well.

"I don't feel too good..." Katrina said.

"What's the matter, pretty mama?" Bruce asked.

"I think I'm about to _be_ a mama." Katrina replied.

"We already know that you're about to be a mom. You're pregnant." Bruce reminded her.

"I know, Brucie, but what I meant was, I think our son is ready to come out!" Katrina told him.

"Wait a minute! You're in labor?!" Bruce asked.

"Apparently..." Katrina said.

So Katrina was ready to have the baby. Now to skip the birthing scene, and we find that Katrina didn't have that much trouble giving birth. Then again, it was kind of expected, due to the fact that she only had one baby. She's more awake than Kitty and Catastrophe were after they gave birth.

"Well, he's out. I can't wait to see him, 'cause I couldn't see him very well when he came out." Bruce said.

"I didn't see him very well, either." Katrina said.

"You'll get to see him better now!" a familiar voice said from the doorway. The couple looked in that direction, and there I stood in a nurse's uniform, holding a small blue bundle.

"Helloooooo, Nurse!" Bruce said, seeing me.

"Here's your son." I said, handing the bundle to Katrina, and Bruce leaned over to have a closer look at what was in the blanket. I didn't explain the blanket to them, because Dudley and Kitty explained it to them when they came to see the triplets. So it turned out that their son was a white puppy with black ears, like his father, but he had his mother's green eyes.

"Now he needs a name." Katrina said.

"Yes. And his name is... is... uh-oh..." Bruce said.

"We forgot to think of a name for him." Katrina realized.

"Well, now is as good a time as any to think of one." I told them. After a few minutes, they decided to name him 'Adam'.

"Good name." I said when Bruce and Katrina told me what their son's name was.

"Thanks." the couple said, admiring their baby.

"I'd love to stay here and chat, but I'm a very busy woman." I said as I stood up and made my way towards the exit.

"You have to go? Already?" Katrina asked.

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry. Now you guys can bond with your child." I said.

"She's right." said Bruce. So when I left the room, the couple started bonding with their son.

Another happy couple is satisfied with their child. Only one more couple to go. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Keswick & Claire's Twins

(A/N: We've made it to the final chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy it!)

It was a cold winter day in the city of Petropolis. The holidays have come and gone, so there isn't much to report. So let's go to T.U.F.F. and see what's up!

Looks like not much is happening at T.U.F.F. The agents don't have much to do, so let's go check on Keswick.

We find Keswick in the lab, working on an invention. Claire's in the hospital, as she is fully pregnant and can go into labor at any moment.

Just then, Keswick's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Keswick said, answering the phone.

"Keswick, it's Claire. You need to get here on the double!" Claire said.

"Why? What's the m-m-matter?" Keswick asked, concerned.

"I'm having our babies!" Claire told him.

"Right now?" Keswick asked.

"No, in the next century... OF COURSE I'M HAVING THEM RIGHT NOW! GET OVER HERE!" Claire shouted.

"Okay, okay! I'll be there s-s-soon!" Keswick said.

"Please hurry!" Claire said.

"Okay." Keswick said. He ended the call and ran to the Chief's office.

"Chief, can I come in?" Keswick asked.

"Sure." the Chief responded. Keswick opened the door and entered the office.

"Well, Claire called, and she's in l-l-labor, so I was wondering if I-" Keswick began, but he was interrupted by the Chief, who said, "See ya." (A/N: Relax, the Chief isn't firing him.)

"I can go?!" Keswick asked.

"I know how much you love Claire. Go punch out for the day." the Chief said.

"THANK YOU!" Keswick yelled as he punched out and ran off. He didn't get far when he bumped into me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Claire's having the k-k-kids! I have to b-b-be with her!" Keswick said.

"Okay." I said. I snapped my fingers, and we appeared in the room where Claire was, finally ready to give birth.

"Keswick!" Claire said, happy to see that he made it in time.

"Thanks!" Keswick said as he hurried to Claire's side.

"My work here is done." I said to myself as I disappeared.

Since we're skipping the birthing scene, we find that Claire is all right after giving birth.

"I'm glad you were here. I know how badly you wanted to be here for the birth of our twins." Claire said to Keswick.

"The Chief must've known, too. As soon as I told him that you were in l-l-labor, he told me to punch out for the d-d-day." Keswick said.

"And I've got your twins right here." said a familiar voice. Standing at the entrance of the room was me, wearing a nurse's uniform and holding the little ones. The children were wrapped in pink and blue blankets. The kids looked the way their parents do today, only smaller and much younger.

"I'm guessing we have a son and a daughter?" Claire asked, seeing the colors of the blankets.

"We have a winner." I said as I walked into the room.

"Wonderful." Claire said, smiling brightly.

"Can I hold one?" Keswick asked.

"I wanna hold one, too." Claire said.

"Hold your horses." I said. I handed the girl to Keswick, and the boy to Claire. The couple sat in silence for a moment, admiring their little ones.

"You mind telling me the kids' names?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"That's right. We have to name them." Claire said.

"How about I name our d-d-daughter, and you name our son?" Keswick asked.

"Fair enough." Claire replied.

"All right, what could we n-n-name you?" Keswick said, looking at his new daughter. Before long, he said, "How about we name her... Lisa?"

"That's a good name. As for our son, I was thinking he could be... Tyler?" Claire suggested.

"I like it." Keswick replied.

"Great. I'll leave you 4 alone for now." I said as I exited the room.

Keswick and Claire looked at their new children lovingly.

"They're perfect." Keswick whispered.

"Even if they took after you, they'd still be perfect." Claire replied.

"Why?" Keswick asked.

"'Cause you're their dad, and I love you as much as I love them." Claire replied, and she and Keswick shared a long kiss, feeling very content.

The End

And so ends this story. Wow! I might have made some changes here and there, but it still turned out good, right? I hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
